johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Enemies
This page covers the enemies you will face in the game. Each will have their own attacks and even projectiles. Certain Weapons work best on each enemy. Zombieman This is probably the most common enemy you'll face. Of course, they're not too much trouble as they're only armed with a single shot rifle. Best Weapon: Shotgun The Shotgun will eliminate a Zombie man quite easily. When you defeat a Zombieman, he'll leave behind ammo from his rifle. Shotgun Guy Theese guys are just like the Zombiemen, but as their name can tesify they wield Shotguns so they'll do more damage than their light colored garbed counterparts. Best Weapon: Shotgun The Shotgun will also be a good weapon to use against these enemies. If you eliminate a Shotgun Guy, he'll leave behind his Shotgun. Imp This enemy is unlike thew previuous 2 mentioned. A true demonic enemy, it's a bit tougher and can take more heat and can even throw small fireballs at you. It can even attack with it's claws in close quarters. Best Weapon: '''Shotgun Once again, the Shotgun is the best weapon to use against the Imp. Though it may take 2 shots to eliminate it. Pinky Another demonic enemy. This enemy has a larger body and is a wider target, but is also tougher. The upside is that it can only attack when it's in your face, but if it does it can do a considerable amount of damage. '''Best Weapon: '''Chaingun Use it's range disadvantage to your advantage. The Chaingun can eliminate a Pinky before it gets too close. Lost Soul This looks like a demonic skull that's on fire. But it can be dangerous as it's a difficult target to shoot at. Like Pinky, it can only attack up close, but it can close in faster than Pinky can. Plus, these enemies are found in groups. '''Best Weapon: Plasma Gun The Plasma Gun has a better chance at hitting the Lost Soul as well as defeating it quickly, the Chaingun can also work. Cacodemon These enemies are more powerful than any enemies previously mentioned. This enemy is dangerous up close and at a distance. It spits balls of electricity at you and has a nasty bite, even more so than Pinky. Best Weapon: Plasma Gun Throw some electricity of your own with the Plasma Gun, this should keep this enemy from spitting it's electrical balls at you.' Baron This enemy is like the Cacodemon times 100. It has a powerful punch when it's up close and it throws green energy blasts at at distance. The real difference is that Barons are a lot tougher than Cacodemons. Best Weapon: '''Rocket Launcher It's somewhat dangerous, but using the Rocket Launcher is your best bet. It'll take around 5 rockets to defeat a Baron. If you have the BFG, it'll be easier to defeat him. The Cyberdemon This enemy is more or less like a boss. You won't face him a lot (even on the harder dififculty levels) but when you do face this enemy. He'll give you one mother of a fight, his rockets will do massive damage if they hit their mark. plus, he'll take a lot of heat from basically anything you throw it at him. '''Best Weapon: BFG 9000 Though it's recommended you use the BFG on this enemy. But there'll be times where your arsenal is going to be limited like in E2S8: Tower of Babel where the weapon that's going to do the most damage on him will be the Rocket Launcher. More on that in the link to the page listed. The Spider Mastermind This massive enemy is also a boss character. This enemy has a giant chaingun that can do continuous damage. Though not as powerful as the Cyberdemon's Rockets, but still very dangerous. '''Best Weapon: '''BFG 9000 When you face this enemy, you'll have the BFG. Around 6 blasts will defeat this enemy.